


your lip-gloss smile (your scraped-up knees)

by hidefromeveryone



Series: Bandom One-Shots [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer Love, Trans Male Character, aesthetic, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: Gerard's mouth, coated in lip gloss, rested on Frank's shoulder as they wrapped their legs around his. Staring down at the Star Wars bandages adorning his injured knees, they frowned."What happened this time?" Frank turned his head towards Gee's with a wicked smirk on his lips."I got into a fight with the garden this morning."





	your lip-gloss smile (your scraped-up knees)

**Author's Note:**

> i may be a sad piece of shit, but i will forever go down with this ship.

Two cups of coffee were resting on the kitchen counter, their counterfeit steam twisting high into the summer air until it mixed impeccably with the slight breeze gliding in through the open window. Small plants rested on the windowsill, their earthy greens and timid browns bringing nature's kiss to the small studio apartment in the city. A pizza box lay open on the counter, its remaining pieces divided between vegan cuisine and a meat lover's dream. On the small couch, just a few feet away, lay two individuals whoss bodies and mouths were intertwined in harmony. 

Gerard's leather jacket was lying lightly on their shoulders as the destroyed black t-shirt underneath revealed the layers of sweat on their body through its irregular holes. Their legs, clad in skinny jeans brushed against their boyfriend's inked legs, the slight raised lines bubbling against their skin as Frank's shorts lay cuffed around his thighs. His shirt was off, and he curled into Gee's chest as the living room lights shone off his scars. The surgery had been three months ago, and the smile Frank held under their kisses was the best version of happiness Gerard could ever ask for. 

Gerard's mouth, coated in lip gloss, rested on Frank's shoulder as they wrapped their legs around his. Staring down at the Star Wars bandages adorning his injured knees, they frowned. 

"What happened this time?" Frank turned his head towards Gee with a wicked smirk on his lips. 

"I got into a fight with the garden this morning." Gerard was laughing, the large inhales and exhales expanding their chest and filling Frank with warmth as he turned his body closer into his partner's frame. 

"Again?" The red hair dye staining their neck matched the roses in the vase on the coffee table two feet away from them, which was threatening to fall to the hardwood floor as Gee's legs wrapped around Frank's waist. 

"Of course, Gee. You see, the roses like to be difficult. When you try to take their love, they fight back. The thorns attacked me!" Gerard's lips were kissing their boyfriend's neck in slow waves as Frank's hands danced through the air, his story coming alive through complicated movements. 

"Oh, but, those roses couldn't get my Frankie down. He was my very own Prince Philip, galloping through the thorns to save me in the castle from my eternal sleep." The lip gloss was wavering in the light as Frank brought his lips up to the nape of his partner's neck, and he began gliding them downwards in time with the soft music playing in the background. Gerard's makeup was made of mermaid scales, and smelled like strawberry milkshakes. 

"I'll save you as many times as you need, princess. You're my Briar Rose, my sweet Aurora." Rose petals were tacked to the wall by their records, the laptop, the map of the world marked with all of the places they'd been. They were saturated with every hue, and every word of love that had ever passed between the two. 

"Only if the rescue includes your love, Frankie." Frank was being gently pulled further into Gerard's lap, his hips resting in the hollow of their chest as he giggled under the feather-light touch of their fingers. They were hugging, and Gerard's arms were wrapped around him tight enough to keep him steady but loose enough to pepper his chest with lilac kisses. 

"Always, Gee. I could never bring anything else to you, except for flowers and vinyls made in 1977." Frank's lips were on theirs now, his Band-Aids scraping their knuckles as their bodies moved fluidly with each other, the ocean of their vessels merging in each second as their warmth and love connected their gentle touches. 

"Why 1977?" Frank was fully on their lap, and Gerard brought their fingers up to touch his cheekbones as their boyfriend smiled under their gaze. Frank's mouth collided with theirs before he answered, sweet saliva dripping between their mouths in the sticky afternoon. 

"Because time didn't exist before you." They were rolling, laughing, as their limbs danced until Gerard was on top of Frank, his hands gently tracing their hips. 

"You're too sweet to me Frankie, my little Scorpio." Frank caught Gerard's lower lip between his teeth as he pulled them closer to him, until their noses were touching and their mouths were ghosting each other with their touch. 

"I'm just sweet enough, Gee. You may be an Aries, but you'll always deserve love." They were laughing as they retired to a more relaxed position, with Frank resting his legs across their lap, and Gerard wrapping their torso around his chest, their head nestled in the crook of Frank's collarbone. 

"I love you so much, Frankie." Frank's eyes were closing, as he hummed in Gee's chest and ran his fingers through their hair absentmindedly. 

"I love you so much too, Gee." Gerard hugged their body close to Frank's, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath them at a steady pace. 

As the afternoon grew older, their bodies fell into the comfort of sleep as their warmth kept the coming night safe for them. As long as they had each other, their tiny apartment reminded sacred , a tiny slice of heaven. 

It was made of lip-gloss, and scraped-knees, and the warmth that comes from any love that is wild and free. It was made of safety, and comfort, and the knowledge that the world (though cruel and strange) ran on love. Love, and the sweet smell of flowers in summer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hidefromeveryone 
> 
> work title taken from: "summertime" by my chemical romance.


End file.
